


y e a r s

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: time goes by
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	1. [ f i v e ]

**Author's Note:**

> Of Monsters And Man – Human

Она единственная, кто не оборачивается в его сторону, почти не вздрагивает на звук воткнувшегося в лакированное дерево ножа.   
Просто потому, что она и так уже какое-то время на него смотрела.

Смотрела внимательно и почти завороженно, не отводя широко распахнутых глаз, повторяла одними губами – о с т а н о в и с ь. Прекрати. Хватит.   
Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Пятый не замечает. Не может увидеть этого, слишком увлеченный в пылу спора, череде бессмысленно-дерзких пререканий с отцом. А потому – не останавливается. Выплевывает сквозь зубы колко бьющую фразу, вылетает из-за стола, игнорируя возмущенно-раскатистый тон отца, требования вернуться сейчас же, немедленно, Номер Пять, да в конце-то концов! 

Сбегает, оглушительно хлопая входной дверью, и словно растворяется в воздухе.  
Исчезает навсегда.

Отец был настолько потрясен самим фактом произошедшего, что соизволил даже повесить его портрет на самом видном месте – теперь невозможно переступить порог гостиной, чтобы не уткнуться глазами в знакомый силуэт, чуть задранный в убежденности собственного превосходства подбородок, неровную, изогнутую ухмылкой линию губ – словно в этом доме обязательно нужно сгинуть, пропасть без вести, чтобы заслужить право быть вынесенным за рамки общего знаменателя, стать, наконец отдельной личностью. 

Ваня не думает, что отцу _на самом деле_ не все равно. Но и обратного утверждать бы не стала.   
Есть в этом всем что-то изматывающее. Какая-то повисшая в воздухе, неозвученная договоренность не касаться этой темы, не говорить, не называть имени.   
Он никогда никому из них особенно не нравился – был резок, очень самоуверен, безрассуден моментами. Не умел вовремя остановиться – ни в действиях на горячую голову, ни в сказанных в сердцах словах, зато прекрасно умел в момент статься редкостной занозой в самом чувствительном месте.   
Он всегда был немного отстранен: в отсутствии то искреннего интереса или действительно считал себя лучше остальных, смотрел свысока – на всех, кроме нее.   
Быть может, попросту не чувствовал конкуренции с ее стороны, но думать почему-то хочется иначе. 

На самом деле, он был единственным, кто всегда был к ней добр – в своей особенной, резковатой манере, но тем не менее. Она не сможет вспомнить ни одного случая, чтобы Пятый хоть чем-то ее обидел, болезненно и едко задел словами, указал на ее место.  
Такого никогда не случалось, и если вдуматься, то это так же удивительно, как если бы отец вдруг стал человеком искренним и прямолинейным. 

Его способность – подарок свыше в их доме с претензией на частную школу середины восемнадцатого века, в академии с робкой замашкой на концлагерь. Она не может объяснить этого даже самой себе, но всегда чувствует эти ярко-синие всполохи энергии еще до того, как их увидеть.  
Время от времени она ощущает их в те моменты, когда играет на скрипке, и, почти сразу же, снова – когда останавливается, собираясь обернуться.  
Иногда он возникает посреди комнаты – словно бы из ниоткуда – уже после отбоя. Много говорит – о случившемся за день, об их миссиях – только так Ваня и узнает о том, что случилось на каждой из них – хотя, признаться честно, ее это мало интересует, и было бы совсем безразлично, если бы рассказывал не он.   
Она много молчит и так же много смотрит. Разглядывает меняющие цвет в разном освещении – от голубого до светло-серого с аквамарином – глаза, чрезмерно комично порой подвижную мимику, тонкие ключицы в расстегнутом на верхнюю пуговицу вороте пижамы, худые руки, почти никогда спокойно не лежащие – он много жестикулирует пока говорит, рассказывает, то и дело беззлобно ругается на остальных. 

Смотрит и отчего-то все сильнее боится сказать хоть слово, вдохнуть полной грудью в его присутствии. 

В день перед ее личной катастрофой он словно острее всеми своими углами, говорит и двигается резче обычного – характерная темпераменту энергетика бьет во все стороны, никак не иссякая. И не сказать, что расстроен или особенно как-то рассержен, но ощущается словно маятник, обреченный на вечное движение – сам не остановится, пока без сил не рухнет.  
И она делает едва ли не единственную смелую вещь за всю свою – как окажется позже, точно за всю – жизнь.

Она берет его за руку.

Пятый замирает мгновенно. Руки не отнимает, но смотрит удивленно и очень уж внимательно.  
Сжимает ее ладонь в ответ прохладными пальцами, разом меняясь, словно приводя внутренний маятник в равновесие – это видно по шумному вздоху, опустившимся расслабленно плечам, переставшим ломаться в кривую линию губам. 

– Спасибо.

Это прикосновение не первое, но знай она, что станет последним – постаралась бы продлить этот момент так долго, насколько вообще возможно.

Пальцы отлично помнят его до сих пор.

Она не может есть – снова, как в глубоком детстве сбегает от старательно убеждающей в необходимости завтрака-обеда-ужина мамы и полных тарелок.   
Старается сбежать вообще ото всех и сразу, и получается вполне неплохо раз за разом, хотя – милая, будь реалисткой – кто теперь вообще это заметит.

Кажется, это была ее, Грэйс, идея – хотя, бывали ли вообще в ее прекрасной механической голове действительно свои идеи? – призванная, видимо, дать им отвлечься, подарить каждому хоть частичку чего-то своего, отдельного от других, сплотить.   
Да по итогу, кажется, только лишь разобщило.

Новое – уже якорь к чему-то более реальному – _человеческое_ имя непривычно по первости режет слух, ощущается чужеродно, но тем не менее – действительно ей нравится.   
Она старательно не думает, как бы оно звучало не забытым, не затертым достаточно памятью голосом.

Отец по-прежнему зовет их строго по номерам. 

Ей четырнадцать.  
Она отлично теперь понимает, о чем пишут в драмах. Знает, как выглядит и ощущается необратимая потеря кого-то, кто, оказывается, был много больше, чем просто близким. Захлебывается в глубине одиночества, чувстве собственной бессильной никчемности, иногда пытаясь захлебнуться в ванной.

Каждый новый день заставляет себя дышать, двигаться и выходить из дома, статично – но кто вообще на нее смотрит? – улыбаться. Почти не расстается со скрипкой, хотя готова признать, что получается далеко не так хорошо, как хотелось бы – слишком заученно, но притом – неидеально, слишком... _обычно_.

Она идет по усыпанной изумительно белым искристым снегом улице – крупные пушистые снежинки летят с неба, падают, путаясь в волосах, оседают на шарфе, попадают на ресницы, то и дело застилая глаза. Январь выдался щедрым на сугробы, яркое – хоть и не греющее совсем – зимнее солнце и неожиданное умение снова позволять себе искреннюю улыбку.

Все внутри разом падает, проваливаясь в пустоту, тонет в бесконечно глубокой воронке из осколков стекла. Она не видит, но точно – абсолютно точно – ч у в с т в у е т яркую синюю вспышку на противоположной стороне улицы.

Оборачивается резко, взметнув копной темных волос, и сигает через проезжую часть, почти прямо под колеса – плевать, не важно совсем – перепрыгивает бордюр, выбрасывая вперед руку в отчаянной попытке ухватиться за худое плечо, жесткую ткань пиджака, да хоть за что-нибудь – и успевает поймать пальцами лишь холодный разреженный воздух. 

И если до этого момента ей казалось, что она знает значение слова « _больно_ » – то она невероятно, просто чудовищно ошибалась.

Ваня падает на землю, будто из нее вынули, выдернули разом остов, на котором она и держалась последние полтора года, сбивая колени в кровь – не имеет значения, она и не чувствует даже – и заходится громким, преисполненным всем вложенным в него отчаянием, рыдающим воем.

Комната Пятого – склеп. Жест уважения, смешная попытка сохранить мертвую комнату посреди жилого этажа вполне живого, обитаемого дома. Глупый напыщенный реверанс всей его – даром что не слишком-то долгой, по крайней мере, в этих стенах – жизни.

Для Вани это до сих пор замерший во времени кусок чего-то, что еще можно было бы назвать не просто существованием. 

Она то и дело заходит – и тогда хочется вообще не выходить – с настороженной аккуратностью перешагивая порог, словно преступник, готовящийся украсть, присвоить себе что-то ценное, ему совсем не принадлежащее.

Поначалу стоит долго, не решаясь никак посметь сделать шаг, посягнуть на целостность возведенного ею же самой в глубине сознания храма, или же дело в другом – _он-вернется-и-будет-недоволен._

Все меняется медленно, но неотвратимо.

Сначала она касается – позволяет себе с гулкой внутренней дрожью – проводит по очереди чувствительными пальцами вдоль каждого из – потрепанных и совсем новых – корешков стоящих на полке книг. Те постепенно и все сильнее покрываются пылью – учитывая, как часто Грэйс наводит порядок во всех комнатах без исключения – эта пыль существует только в ее голове, но ощущается - сухо, душаще и серо – совсем как настоящая. 

Однажды она распахивает тяжелые дверцы и смотрит, ведет глазами по ровному ряду деревянных вешалок, висящих на них одинаковых костюмов в глубине платяного шкафа – _Что же он носит там, где он сейчас?.._

В какой-то момент она садится на узкую кровать – матрас ужасно жесткий, идеально заправленное покрывало проминается под ее весом, загибается темным уголком, обнажая белоснежный край подушки. Ваня, осмелев в глубоком порыве, утыкается в нее лицом и душит беззвучное рыдание в ее мягкости.   
Подушка до сих пор пахнет им. 

_Но с каждым годом этот запах все слабее._

Ей почти шестнадцать, когда она перестает оставлять ему сэндвичи. 

Семнадцать, когда впервые не включает на ночь свет.

Ей двадцать три, и она пишет книгу, отбивая пальцы о тугие кнопки старой печатной машинки.   
Нужно жить дальше, она старательно идет к этой цели с каждым новым вдохом. Вот только вся решимость слетает, когда она пишет о _нем_.   
Сказать несколько нелицеприятных есть о каждом, может даже не несколько, может даже и неприятных совсем – да только обо всех, кроме него. Болезненная нежность сочится на желтоватые страницы механическими печатными буквами. 

Антидепрессанты, оказывается, отлично сочетаются с красным полусладким глухими зябкими ночами, с сухим – если паршиво совсем.

Ване двадцать девять, и она почти не верит, что он когда-нибудь вернется.

_Почти._


	2. [ s e v e n ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift – my tears ricochet

Он делает три прыжка. Три, черт бы их побрал, но так никогда и не узнает, что один из них не остался незамеченным.

Знал бы – сказал, что к лучшему: неизвестно, выдержало бы его и без того раздробленное уродливо сердце, смогло бы продолжать биться, обладай он этим знанием.

Номер семь была обычной. Не такой, как все они в ручном цирке уродцев их возлюбленного – искренне им презираемого – отца. Она всегда была тихой, словно вынесенной за скобки – сторонилась всех, предпочитая общим разговорам и перепалкам молчаливо наблюдать, а то и вовсе прятаться в своей комнате, читая книги запоем, бесконечно практикуясь в игре на скрипке.

Номер семь была совершенно особенной – кто бы что ни говорил – лично для него.

Он не вспомнит, когда впервые, прыгнув в желании скрыться от утомившего еще с первых шпилек спора с Первым – куда угодно, только бы подальше – оказался на пороге ее комнаты, мгновенно вливаясь мыслями, каждым органом чувств в негромкую спокойную мелодию, плавно приходя в равновесие с каждым новым вдохом.   
И тут же предпочел сбежать без слов, стоило ей отнять смычок от струн.

Но он бережно хранит, лелея в глубинах памяти – не давая исчезнуть, затереться до неузнаваемости – каждый момент, что проводил рядом с ней. Выкраивая, выкрадывая каждый раз – снова и снова – любую лишнюю минуту, чтобы оказаться рядом по надуманному, несущественному совсем поводу. Рассказывал ей о миссиях, на которых ее не бывало – и быть не могло в существующих обстоятельствах – беззастенчиво приукрашивая детали, стараясь преподнести происходившее на порядок интереснее, чем оно было на самом деле.

Он не знает, не может понять до конца, что она думает. О чем не говорит. Радуется ли его глупой почти что навязчивости, его отчасти бессмысленной, так презираемой всегда им самим болтовне. Думает, что ей, наверное, интересно знать, как проходят вылазки, в которых ей самой поучаствовать не суждено – иначе зачем она каждый раз слушает так внимательно, не упуская ни одного его слова, смеется негромко над откровенно дурацкими шутками, чуть ли не в рот заглядывает, пока он говорит.   
Все дело, конечно же, именно в этих историях, но почему-то отчаянно хочется думать иначе. 

Собственную беззащитно-нежную страсть, весь этот ранний пубертат с его нестабильным шатким нагромождением чувств, неловкими взглядами и случайными прикосновениями вспоминать теперь смешно и немного стыдно.

Он нашел их всех, – _почти всех_ – собственноручно похоронил в развалинах мертвого, выжженного дотла неизвестной, непонятной в своей вездесущей разрушительности катастрофой города. 

Он старательно проходит все стадии принятия – раз за разом срываясь в отрицание – и начиная заново.

Ему почти четырнадцать – здесь сложно вести точный учет времени – когда он находит ее книгу в чудом уцелевшей библиотеке на окраине города.  
Он читает и не может оторваться. Ведет пальцами по одним и тем же строчкам в бескрайнем, болезненном исступлении, уже зная все их – каждую из них – наизусть, но все равно каждый раз с трудом сдерживая сдавливающий горло поток эмоций.

Пока его не было – уже слишком долго на момент написания – они успели обзавестись настоящими именами. И это знание, горьковато-скользкое ощущение потери чего-то важного, значимого, не отпускает его еще несколько дней после прочтения.

Ваня. Имя звучит на языке непривычно, срывается с губ раз за разом негромким – как она сама – лаконично-правильным сплетением звуков.   
Ему нравится это имя.  
Он продолжает произносить его – в глубине собственных мыслей, с каждым новым шагом вперед – и шепотом, на грани слышимости, силясь согреться выстуженными холодными ночами.

Ему пятнадцать, когда он находит – встречает – Долорес. Она немногословна, но обладает тонким чувством юмора, умеет молчать и слушать, и старается поддержать в моменты, когда он и сам не знает, что с собой поделать. Она становится лучшим компаньоном, единственным другом в окружающем н и ч е г о, заботливой и понимающей женой.   
У нее очень внимательные умные глаза, она любит выдержанное бордо и – как негромко и по секрету ему однажды признается, боясь выглядеть глупо – цветные пайетки.

Иногда он почти наяву видит колючие огоньки ревности в ее глазах, но предпочитает никогда не касаться этой темы.  
Даже в их несомненно близких отношениях у него есть что-то, что принадлежит только ему одному –   
Долорес, кажется, понимает, и оттого он ценит ее еще сильнее.

Ему семнадцать.  
Он весь болезненно, изломанно-острый, со страшными зазубринами внутри – не в пример внешним телесным шрамам, которых уже тоже немало: случаются разные по степени паршивости дни.  
Он продолжает идти вперед: первый закон выживания – не сидеть на месте, постоянно двигаться, продолжает читать все, что только удается найти, постоянно без устали учиться, делать заметки – тонкая грань, любовное сплетение математики и физики – на полях единственной книги, хранимой во внутреннем кармане, рядом с сердцем.

Ему двадцать три, если он до сих пор не сбился в подсчете настолько похожих друг на друга дней, что те давно сливаются в один страшный и бесконечно-долгий.

Водка отдает привкусом машинного масла на кончике языка, и эта отвратительная маслянистая горечь не уходит, не слабеет ещё очень долго – каждый божий чертов раз.

Он делает это снова – шаг с опасно высокой крыши прямиком в пустоту, к концу всего – _лично для себя_ – вновь захлебнувшись глухим бессилием.  
Приходит в себя, стоя на четвереньках в пыли и пепле – колени отбиты в который уже по счету раз – опускает голову на ослабевшие в локтях руки и содрогается всем телом в задушенном вое, клокочущем изнутри рыдании.  
Это малодушие. Минутная липкая жалость к самому себе. Слабость, а не выход.   
Выход в том, чтобы найти путь домой, попытаться предотвратить катастрофу, в чем бы она ни заключалась.

Хочется молить о спасении от собственной пустоты

Ему почти что тридцать.  
Долорес недовольно цокает языком, отворачиваясь: цифра семь явно лишняя в этой строке – в каждой из строк – она выбивается из точной выверенности расчетов, нарушает ровную канву формулы.

_Это ошибка._

Но он с маниакальным упорством продолжает отстукивать мелом символ за символом – плечо мерзко ноет от многочасового напряжения – начиная каждый раз именно с нее.

Ему немногим больше сорока.  
Он отчего-то именно сейчас отчетливо понимает, что пережил их всех. И это не ощущается, не отзывается в нем практически никак – чего смеяться, он чувствовать не способен уже физически, уж слишком много горьких « _а если бы_ » внутри скопилось за все эти годы.  
Долорес жарко шепчет что-то успокаивающее в самое ухо, манит призывно одним взглядом – _милый, я согрела нам постель_. Он допивает залпом отвратительно выдохшийся, слишком теплый виски и с глухой злобой швыряет стакан в стену.

У него внутри – выжженная клеймом усталость.

Ему практически – без пары месяцев буквально – пятьдесят четыре, когда он, взбешенный нарушившим их с женой уютное единение непривычным, чужим звуком, видит в прицеле вскинутого рефлекторно ружья… женщину.  
У той блестят глаза и жирным красным горящие губы, она вся сочится холеностью и диким, чужеродным для этих мест лоском. Пятый не сразу признает в ней человека, а не очередную галлюцинацию.  
Тошнотворный запах ее сигареты щекочет в носу, дребезжащий слишком высокими нотами голос нещадно режет по ушам, и ей здесь абсолютно точно не место. 

Долорес отпускает удивительно похабный для привычной своей манеры словоизъяснения комментарий в адрес ее внешности. Пятый безмолвно соглашается, не в силах, тем не менее, отвести взгляд.

Дамочка говорит и говорит, сыпет щедро пригоршнями пустых, кажущихся абсолютно бессмысленными слов.  
Она предлагает ему работу.

_Она обещает вытащить его отсюда._

Сделка скрепляется не логичным, правильным рукопожатием – протянутая было рука грубо отброшена в сторону – поцелуй вязкий и маслянистый от приторно-горькой помады.

У воскрешения мертворожденной изначально надежды отвратительно тошнотворный вкус.

Ему пятьдесят шесть, он педантичен и пунктуален до тошноты, надежен, словно швейцарские часы и нечеловечески хорош в том, что делает. Любое невыполнимое задание завершается с четкой, отточенной плавностью.   
Он не знает усталости, безжалостен и лишь иногда – наедине с самим собой и бутылкой не-важно-чего – дает слабину, раз за разом проходясь узловатыми старческими пальцами по корешку книги, потрепанной изрядно обложке, тем-самым-строчкам.

Старомодный, видавший виды костюм скрывает все шрамы, кроме этого – прорезанного собственной сенсорикой, отзвуком давней сердечной склонности – столь глубокого и отчего-то никак не желающего заживать.

Ему пятьдесят восемь лет. Его телу – снова тринадцать. И это было бы почти смешно, не будь оно настолько невыносимым.  
Непривычно-тощие, бледные – _не опять, а снова_ – руки выстужены осенним холодом. Он кривит губы в саднящем неудовлетворении самим собой – ей-богу, детский сад какой-то – и шагает в глубину ярких всполохов – с промозглой улицы прямо на ее порог.

Он малодушничает, резонирует сам от себя внутренне, психованно изворачиваясь между необходимостью и нежеланием говорить, шипит сквозь зубы, позволяя обработать разрезанную до сухожилия руку – совершенно не больнее обычного, но ее пальцы жгут и жалят, каждое их прикосновение – словно ржавым ножом по оголенным нервам.

Говорит. Много и совсем не то, что сказать бы хотелось. Эта история – не чета веселым россказням из детства, сейчас нет ни легкости, ни бешеной жестикуляции, ни старательно глушимого, слишком громкого в вечерней тишине смеха. Случайно столкнувшихся – на несколько секунд дольше естественного – коленок.  
Есть только усталость и твердость намерения. Страх не успеть.

Ваня смотрит на него с болезненным немым вопросом во взгляде.

Хочется ей в лицо закричать, забиться рыбой об лед в недостойной, жалкой истерике – _Только. Не. Жалей._

Она смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, и совсем ничего не говорит. Прикасается к худому запястью чуть огрубевшими от струн пальцами, накрывает безоружно раскрытую ладонь своей.

_Просто дай мне уснуть в твоей постели и больше никогда – совсем – не просыпаться._

Прикосновение губ очень теплое, ласковое до дребезжащей сладкой тяжести внутри.   
Воспаленная, десятками лет незаживающая рана – вдох за вдохом – срастается до непривычной целостности за грудиной.

Он остается, потому что не может заставить себя уйти.


End file.
